


Illogical

by praesaepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praesaepe/pseuds/praesaepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worrying was illogical. Worrying was emotional. Spock knew this; Doctor McCoy had assured him enough times that Jim Kirk would be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend [Kathryn](http://blackimpdog.tumblr.com/) for her birthday  
> Happy birthday :D

Worrying was illogical. Worrying was emotional. Spock knew this; Doctor McCoy had assured him enough times that Jim Kirk would be fine. The exact phrasing was more like, “Jim is going to be fine, dammit! Go get some rest or something, you green-blooded hobgoblin!”

Spock still worried.

Most of the two weeks that the captain was in a coma were spent hovering in the back of his hospital room, hands clasped behind his back. Spock’s face betrayed no emotion, and his back was stiff and straight, but sometimes if you looked at his eyes you could see a glimmer of the emotions that roiled underneath. Doctor McCoy could see them, and he made it a point to shoo Spock out whenever he caught him there.

“I know very well that Vulcans don’t need as much rest as humans, but you still need it. Go!” Spock would nod and leave the room, but he could be found there again within two to four hours. McCoy would sigh exasperatedly before finishing his scans and administering medicine as needed.

The first week after the transfusion was the worst. Kirk’s body attempted to reject the transfusion as the superhuman blood did its work. Doctor McCoy could be found in Kirk’s hospital room almost as constantly as Spock then, hypos at the ready and a tricorder in hand, ready to jab the hypo into Jim’s neck at any sign of a negative spike in his vitals. Spock looked on blankly.

The beginning of the second week brought stability. Spock noted that the doctor was not at Kirk’s side nearly as much, instead rushing around the hospital to tend to any other crewmembers still there after the near crash. Spock stayed in Kirk’s room, “hovering,” as McCoy had said, “like a fly at a parade on a hot day.” Spock acknowledged the doctor with nothing more than look and a raised eyebrow. McCoy looked about ready to throw the tricorder at him.

Old Spock visited at the beginning of the second week. He stood for a minute at Kirk’s bedside before turning to his younger counterpart.

“Our encounter with Khan ended a bit differently,” he said.

“I presumed as much. I take it that you were the one in the chamber?” the younger Spock replied.

“Yes, but…” The old Spock trailed off. One hand came down to rest momentarily on the sheets of the bed before it was retracted and clasped in front of him. They stared at one another. “He has a knack for getting in trouble.” He left, but the unspoken words reverberated through the room.

_Take care of him._

The rest of the week was uneventful. The doctor came in every few hours, rolled his eyes at Spock, checked on Kirk, and left.

“We’re waking him up tomorrow,” he mentioned at the end of the week.

“And he will be well?” Spock replied.

“Yes,” McCoy replied gruffly. When Spock didn’t reply, he huffed and left the room.  
Spock was there when they woke Kirk up. He stayed where he had been for the entire week, watching McCoy administering a hypo and scanning him with the tricorder. He didn’t fidget- fidgeting was something humans did, and Spock was no human- but he was close. Kirk opened his eyes and saw McCoy.

“Don’t be dramatic, you were barely dead,” the doctor said, smiling. Kirk replied, his voice hoarse with disuse; Spock couldn’t quite catch it. “Well, I didn’t do it alone.” McCoy stepped to the side and Spock came forward. He met Kirk’s gaze steadily as the captain spoke.

“You saved my life,” he said.

“You saved my life, captain, and the lives of entire crew, and the-“ Spock started.

“Spock, just- thank you.” Spock paused.

“You are welcome, Jim.”

Kirk smiled.


End file.
